Cover card
A cover card is a card shown in the background of a pack. It is identified as the best card that can be found in the pack, however, this still unclear because in many cases this has not been accurate. Some players believe that it is just a random card to give players a little show of the cards that can be found in the pack. In Booster Packs and Structure Decks, the cover card is always an Ultra Rare card, except in the newest packs, starting with Tactical Evolution, where the cover card is a Secret Rare, a Ghost Rare, or a Holographic Rare. List of Cover Monsters * Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon = Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Metal Raiders = B. Skull Dragon * Spell Ruler = Relinquished * Pharaoh's Servant = Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Labyrinth of Nightmare = Mask of Restrict * Legacy of Darkness = Last Turn * Pharaonic Guardian = Helpoemer * Magician's Force = Dark Paladin * Dark Crisis = Exodia Necross * Invasion of Chaos = Dark Magician of Chaos * Ancient Sanctuary = Archlord Zerato * Soul of the Duelist = Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Rise of Destiny = The Creator * Flaming Eternity = Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * The Lost Millennium = Ancient Gear Golem * Cybernetic Revolution = Cyber End Dragon * Elemental Energy = Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Shadow of Infinity = Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Enemy of Justice = Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Power of the Duelist = Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Cyberdark Impact = Cyberdark Dragon * Strike of Neos = Elemental Hero Air Neos * Force of the Breaker = Volcanic Doomfire * Tactical Evolution = Rainbow Dragon * Gladiator's Assault = Elemental Hero Chaos Neos * Phantom Darkness = Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Light of Destruction = Honest * The Duelist Genesis = Stardust Dragon * Crossroads of Chaos = Black Rose Dragon * Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki = Elemental Hero Steam Healer * Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton = Armed Dragon LV10 * Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 = Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale = Cyberdark Dragon * Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix = Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Duelist Pack 6: Jaden Yuki 3 = Evil Hero Dark Gaia & Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson = Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle & Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth * Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar = Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness = Vampire Genesis * Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction = Infernal Flame Emperor * Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep = Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus * Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph = Gilford the Legend * Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment = Dark Eradicator Warlock * Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress = Exxod, Master of the Guard * Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm = Simorgh, Bird of Divinity * Structure Deck 9: Dinosaur's Rage = Super Conductor Tyranno * Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt = Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Structure Deck 11: Wave of Flashing Light = Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin * Structure Deck 12: Curse of Darkness = Diabolos, King of the Abyss * Structure Deck 13: Revival of the Great Dragon = Felgrand Dragon * Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor = Caius the Shadow Monarch